1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a baseball amusement device and more particularly to a water powered rotational baseball batting device in which the force of water issuing from a nozzle causes a tethered baseball to rotate so that it may be struck by a bat, paddle or the like.
2. Prior Art
Baseball batting devices are well known and span a broad range of devices from the most simplistic to the most complex. Some devices merely consist of a baseball attached to a pole by a cord such that one person can rotate the baseball with the pole, while another attempts to hit the baseball with a bat. Other devices tether the baseball on an arm which is rotated by an electric motor. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,705 to Gonzalez and U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,790 to Parr, for example.
In contrast to the foregoing, the present invention comprises a water powered rotating baseball device which splashes water upon the batter when contact is made with the ball. Thus the present invention combines a baseball batting device with a device for splashing water on the players during hot summer days.